Dragons: The duo of Berk
by ShadowLord563
Summary: Hiccup and Marcus are back in this continuation! Join the duo in this crazy adventure as they battle forces that threatens the peace of Berk!... Hope you don't mind the summary. I still suck. Story's better, I promise.
1. Starting A dragon Academy

_This is Berk._

_For generation it was Vikings against dragons. The battles were ferocious... Then one day, everything changed._

_Hiccup and I met Toothless and Bolt. Well, I met Bolt at a later date. Anyway, together we've shown people here that instead of fighting dragons, we can ride them, live with them... Even train them._

_If you don't believe me, just come here at Berk._

Flying high in the sky was a Night Fury. But this was no ordinary night fury. This one had a human on its back. Who are these two you may ask? Why, none other than Hiccup and Toothless. The night fury wore a red prosthetic tail fin with a Viking symbol on it. The human has a metal and wood prosthetic leg.

Both of them were the perfect duo.

Flying over a sea stack, they met up with their friends.

"Okay guys. Best Trick competition. Who's up first?" Hiccup asked the other four dragon riders.

"Uh..." Fishlegs Ingerman, A husky blond Viking(who rides a female gronckle named Meatlug) piped up before Snotlout Jorgenson, a black haired boy with the most _obnoxious _attitude(who rides a male Monstrous Nightmare named Hookfang) interrupted with, "Me!"

"Actually I think it's..." Fishlegs tried to speak up.

"Me!" Snotlout, yet again, interrupted, making Hiccup's face twist into a face of irritation.

_'For the love of Odin, just go.' _Hiccup thought.

Finally, Astrid Hofferson, A blonde female Viking with a most-of-the-time tough guy attitude(who rides a female Deadly Nadder named Stormfly) exclamed, "Sweet Baby Thor in a thunderstorm, GO!"

Snotlout smirked. "Oh don't worry. We'll go. And when we go, Hookfang and I are gonna light the sky on-!" He didn't get to finish that sentence because hookfang immediately took off.

"-FIRE!" Snotlout screamed as his dragon began to do crazy stunts here and there.

_You might think I'd be here... Well, let's just say I'm preoccupied at the moment._

* * *

><p><em>At Marcus's House, Hiccup and the others had finished their competition<em>

Light snores were heard from the house of our favorite White haired Viking. Of course it wasn't _that _loud.

Two dragons, a Speed stinger named Swift and a Skrill named Bolt, were waiting patiently for their friend to wake up.

Well, Swift was waiting patiently. Bolt, however was debating whether he should shock him awake or knock him off the bed.

The second one won.

Bolt calmly strode over the bed where Marcus was sleeping before using his wing to knock him off the soft bed...

And into the hard ground. Face first. Marcus, now awake, groaned and rubbed his face.

_'Worst wake up call. Ever.' _He thought.

Marcus glared at the offending dragon, who just snorted and motioned for him to get out of the house. Marcus just rolled his right eye. He then just stared walked towards the mirror to see his reflection.

White hair. Check(although a bit messy). Ocean blue eyes. Check. Scar on left eye that is covered with an eye patch. Check. Yep, still the same awesome look.

First thing Marcus did was fix his messy hair. Second was to eat Breakfast. Third was to actually get out of the house. Then Bolt and Swift followed suite.

* * *

><p><em>Outside at Berk<em>

The sight never gets old. Dragons of all shapes, species and sizes were flying around doing their business.

_Yep, Dragons._

_Most people on Berk would say life here is better since we made peace with them. But... Just one problem. You know how dragons still act like... Well, dragons? Yeah... That's bad for us._

Marcus was walking around the plaza alone(Bolt and Swift had left for whatever reason) in peace until...

"Let go of my food! Drop it, pesky dragon! Dragons!"

"Get off my roof, you pest!"

"Let go of that! These are my apples!"

"Give me back my dainties, dragon!"

Marcus had to avoid the angry Vikings and roaming dragons that came his way. Marcus sighed and thought that this was gonna be one of those days...

If the growing headache he's experiencing is of any indication.

"This isn't the morning walk I'd prefer..." Marcus groaned in annoyance. He thought this wouldn't get any worse until...

"Incoming!"

"Look out!"

"Dragon poo!"

Marcus looked up and saw a flock of dragons flying overhead.

_'Crap...' _And in this case, quite literally

Marcus quickly dashed towards the first place he could find that could act as cover. And, coincidentally, Hiccup was there.

"Ew! This is just _gross_!" Hiccup exclaimed, making Marcus snicker. Of course he didn't notice that...

Hiccup finally took notice of Marcus's presence and greeted him with, "Oh hey, Marcus.". To which Marcus just grinned and waved at him. They also noticed two other Vikings with them.

One, a brown haired one, has a hook for a hand with a regular horned helmet. Mulch

The other, a blond one, with also a hook for a hand but with a bucket, strangely, for a helmet. Bucket, yes... Just Bucket.

The two fishermen(and farmers) of Berk. Also, Marcus's teachers at fishing(not that he needed their services anymore). They were also using one of Hiccup's i_nventions-that-didn't-explode-and/or-hurt-anyone._

"Hey, Mulch. Hey, Bucket. Sorry for the, Uh..." Hiccup greeted the two Vikings before wincing. Marcus merely stared at his friend in confusion. Why would he apologize? Not like he can control the dragons and tell them where to _relieve _themselves.

"Everyday at three. They're regular at least. A tip of the cap." Bucket commented.

"Better then the days when it was _kill or be killed_." Mulch added.

Marcus looked at him with a questioning looked. In Hiccup and his opinion, the days before peace was like Helheim. At least now he didn't have to run out of the house so early in the morning, Find Hiccup and make sure he's safe and then get chased by dragons while screaming like a man(A man with a high pitched voice).

Much, realizing that he might have offended both of the kids(Especially Marcus), said, "Hey, We've got some fish for Hiccup's father. Bucket, give the kids the cods.". He turned to Bucket.

Bucket then brought up an empty and torn up sack, much to everyone's confusion. "I ate it already? Did I enjoy it?" He asked.

Marcus face palmed at he Viking's stupidity. Then again, he couldn't blame him. Ever since his head was damaged in a raid, He pretty much lost half his brain. You have better chance talking about safety to Gobber than talking to him... Scratch that, Gobber never practiced safety... As he just recalled that particular event with a supposed mythical and non-existent dragon a couple of months back.

He is still slightly afraid of large bones to this day.

"Um... No. Actually Bucket... I'm afraid the..." Hiccup stammered as a small chirp alerted them to spotting a small Terrible Terror make off with the fish. Then a group of the buggers swooped in.

_'Irritating, poisonous, smug pests.' _Marcus thought.

Hiccup could only grin nervously as he watched the chaois continue. And... It lasted for a _long _time.

_Yeah... Horrible, I know. But at least nobody's running around with weapons and killing dragons(And vice versa). But... As you all know, things don't remain peaceful around here._

* * *

><p><em>Night time<em>

All was calm at Berk. Both Vikings and dragons, after a _tiring _long day, are now peacefully asleep.

Well, almost everyone...

In an old House at the outskirts of town, Lived a very old man.

You guessed It. Mildew, the village grump and resident dragon hater of Berk.

Mildew's peaceful sleep was disturbed by the sound of rattling on his roof. Mildew muttered something unintelligible and went outside. Looking up, He saw a Gronckle sleeping on his house's roof.

"Dragons, I should've known. Helps himself to my roof and my cabbage..." Mildew groaned, picking up a half-eaten cabbage lying near his doorstep.

As you can see, Mildew is very... _touchy _about his personal belongings.

"My whole field! Gone!" Mildew screamed in horror(to his perspective, anyway).

Well... It is true though. His entire field was destroyed, thanks to some certain boulder class dragons helping themselves to some cabbage.

"That tears it, Fungus." Mildew grumbled, putting on his helmet, taking up his staff and pet sheep(Fungus) before beginning the long walk towards the village...

Yep, Marcus and Hiccup's gonna have their hands full. Anyone can tell that...

* * *

><p><em>Morning<em>

It was a busy day at Berk.

The villagers were preparing for an upcoming freeze. The preparations are being headed by none other than Stoick haddock the vast, chief of berk and father of Hiccup haddock. He was being assisted by Gobber and Marcus(Seeing as he can't seem to find his dragons and had nothing to do).

All seemed fine...

Until the old grump(a.k.a Mildew) arrived. "Stoick!" He shouted.

The moment Mildew's voice reached Marcus's ears, He growled, earning a look from the surrounding bystanders.

It's no secret that Marcus has taken a disliking to the old man(Actually, who doesn't?). Ever since the very _first _time they had met, Marcus had hated the old man so much he had half a mind to poison his food with speed stinger poison(Quite obvious which part of his mind).

"Ah, here's Mildew with the complaint of the day." Gobber quipped.

"You picked a bad time, Mildew. I'm in the middle of storing food. The freeze is coming." Stoick told Mildew, who merely huffed.

"It's those dragons again. Those demons are not fit to live among civilized men." Mildew said.

Marcus nearly laughed at the sheer irony that statement held. If it weren't for the self-restraint he had, He'd be rolling in the ground laughing his ass off.

"Neither are you, Mildew. Why do you think we built your house so far outside of town." Gobber joked, making Marcus lose half his control over his laughter.

"Ah very well, Make your jokes. Meanwhile these dragons are in our village's cod! Turning people's houses into rubble!" Mildew shouted accusingly, gesturing with his staff to the number of damaged carts and houses around the village.

"Mildew's right!" One Viking exclaimed from atop the roof he was fixing, much to Hiccup(who was actually been here this whole time) and Marcus's chagrin.

Marcus was a _little _confused though. They weren't complaining _this _much when they were at war with dragons and everything was being damaged and destroyed so… Why complain now?

_'Because the people around here are a bunch of half brained idiots. Snotlout being the prime example.' _The frostbite part of his head thought.

"They even disturb an old man's rest! Can't you see these bags under me eyes?!" Mildew complained, pointing to his face while another Viking shouted, "Go on, Mildew!"

"He's right. He's hideous." Gobber said upon inspecting Mildew's face.

_'Ugly as shit! Even before there was peace between dragons!' _Yet again, The frostbite part of his head thought, making Marcus snicker at that.

"These are wild and unpredictable beasts!" Mildew exclaimed while another Viking agreeing with, "Right you are!"

At this point, Hiccup looked worried. While Marcus's eye was twitching with irritation. Hiccup gulped when he saw Marcus shaking… With anger.

_'Truly without a doubt… Me and Hiccup are facing a bunch of idiots.' _Marcus/Frostbite thought.

"They even cracked this man's skull. Like an egg!" Mildew exclaimed, pointing at Bucket.

"Eggs? I like eggs! Scrambled! Over easy! Poached!" Bucket said, unaware of the uproar.

"You needed to put those dragons in cages. Mildew demanded

At the word "cage", Toothless, Bolt and Swift(two of which had just arrived) recoiled in horror. They became even more scared when another one shouted, "I agree!"

"If you don't, They'll eat us out of house and home and destroy the entire village!" Mildew shouted while the villagers were shouting in agreement.

Toothless warbled in concern for his fellow dragons. While Bolt and Swift were thinking over how to kill the old man in the most slowest and painful way imaginable(Which was what Marcus was thinking right now).

Hiccup then decided to speak up and walked to stand by Stoick. Marcus stayed a few steps behind, barely containing his anger.

"They don't mean any harm. They're just being dragons." Hiccup explained.

Mildew glared at Hiccup before Stoick stepped in. "Look, Mildew. If there's a problem, _I'll _deal with it." He said to Mildew.

"Oh, there is a problem, Stoick. And I think I speak for everyone when I say you better do something about it!" Mildew said threateningly before leaving.

At that point, The villagers began voicing their complaints twice as hard. Hiccup glanced at Marcus… Who is _really _feeling like killing someone... And also nearly looking like one.

Until he snapped.

**"OH GO FUCK YOURSELVES! YOU IDIOTS DON'T COMPLAIN THIS MUCH WHEN DRAGONS WERE PURPOSELY DESTROYING HOUSES! I DON'T CARE WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE BUT ONE WORD THAT TALKS ABOUT CAGING DRAGONS, I'LL FILL YOUR FOOD WITH SPEED STINGER POISON!" **Frostbite exclaimed. And to prove his point, Swift growled and raised his tail threateningly.

Some of the villagers gulped in fear at Frostbite's outburst. Other _brave _Vikings glared at the teen, who responded with a glare twice as hard, making them wince.

Seriously… Frostbite is _not _the type of person you'd like to piss off. It's one to anger the chief, It's another to anger Frostbite.

The commotion died down after that. Hiccup silently thanked Marcus's more violent side in stopping the angry mob.

* * *

><p><em>Later at Night<em>

Stoick, Gobber, Hiccup and Marcus were in the main room of the Haddock house where they are discussing ideas on handling the village's current dragon problem.

"We can't just let dragons run wild like they own the place!" Stoick said, pacing around before he got an idea. "Hey, we could put up signs!" He suggested, making Marcus raise an eyebrow.

"Signs… For dragons?" Gobber questioned him.

"The issue is whether they do or not know how to read." Hiccup added. No offense to the dragons of course.

"No! For the people!" Stoick said back.

Marcus and Hiccup(due to hanging out too much with Marcus) fell to the ground laughing. _Hard._

Once they were done, Stoick and Gobber gave them a glare.

"Ehe… Sorry." Hiccup said.

"It's just that… That's freaking hilarious!" Marcus added.

"And why would that be, you two?" Gobber asked the two, glaring harder as they continued to giggle uncontrollably.

Hiccup and Marcus looked at each other before shouting in unison, "**Because the Villagers are a bunch of idiots!**". Then they fell to the ground laughing again.

Stoick and Gobber glared at the two again before sighing. Of course, even Gobber agrees to that statement a bit. The only book that they probably ever touched was the book of dragons.

And even then, they don't even read it thoroughly.

"Then we'll build a huge net and stretch it around the plaza!" Stoick suggested once again.

"Nets? You do know they breathe fire?" Gobber said, shooting down Stoick's suggestion.

"What about a net made out of iron?" Stoick said back.

"That wouldn't work." Hiccup said.

"The fire would melt the iron and all who aren't resistant to fire will get hot injuries. _Very _hot…" Marcus added.

"I know very well they breathe fire, Gobber. And I suppose you're right, you two. Maybe Mildew's right…" Stoick sighed.

Hiccup and Marcus looked at each other with worry.

"We have to figure something..." Stoick said before Hiccup and Marcus interrupted him.

"No, no, wait dad. What if _we _deal with the dragons?" Hiccup suggested.

"You two?" Stoick asked in slight disbelief.

"Have you forgotten who you're talking to, Stoick? We _are _the original dragon trainers. The destroyer of the slaver of dragons." Marcus explained/boasted.

"Well, you two got a point." Gobber said, agreeing with them.

"If anyone can control them, we can." Hiccup said as Toothless nosed his way under his arm for a cuddle.

"We're the best men for the job!" Marcus added as Bolt and Swift chirped in agreement(and both of them nuzzling him).

"You two aren't men yet." Stoick sighed at them.

"**Not if you don't give us a chance to be!" **Hiccup and Marcus shouted in unison. **"We can do it! Just trust us!" **They yet again shouted together.

Gobber chuckled at the duo. It's actually quite amusing to watch the two act like brothers…

"Fair enough. You'll both have a chance… starting tomorrow." Stoick told them.

Neither of them knew how they'll be eating those words by then…

* * *

><p><em>At morning<em>

This day is normal…

Dragons are, yet again, causing mischief and misbehaving. Vikings are shouting left and right in complaint.

Yep… _Completely _normal…

Hiccup strode rather confidently towards the plaza, Marcus not too far behind.

"Okay, gang. There's gonna be some changes around here." Hiccup said.

"Starting now." Marcus added with a grin as they split up.

"Get out! Shoo! For the last time, get your nose out of my bread." A Viking baker yelled as she struggled to keep a purple nadder from stealing her bread basket.

Hiccup ran over to her and shouted, "Hold on! I'll help you!"

Hiccup faced the nadder and put his hand on its snout, calming it down.

"Alright." Hiccup said as he grinned. Too easy right…?

Not.

Suddenly, Hiccup was interrupted by a Gronckle with Marcus clinging on it. The dragon quickly threw Marcus off and the teen crashed into one of the houses.

He's gonna be feeling that later. "Guh… For a gronckle, He could run fast." Marcus said before passing out.

The nadder, unfortunately, went back to misbehaving.

"Okay…" Hiccup mumbled.

Suddenly, Hiccup heard roars from somewhere in the village. A monstrous Nightmare and Deadly Nadder were fighting, startling a flock of sheep… and setting one on fire in the process.

"Toothless, Bolt, stop that fight! Swift, watch over Marcus! I'll put out the sheep!" Hiccup commanded the two dragons as he grabbed a bucket.

Swift, as told, stayed and watched over Marcus, who was mumbling. "Ngh… Blood..." Marcus mumbled in his sleep.

Swift stared at Marcus's sleeping form. **"Humans and their crazy senses." **He said, though that only came out as a growl.

Toothless and Bolt quickly rushed to the two bickering dragons while Hiccup chased after the flaming sheep.

**"What in the name of dragons are you two bickering about?!" **Toothless shouted at the Nightmare and Nadder.

**"She/He started it!" **The two bickering dragons yelled, pointing their… whatever part of their body at each other.

**"Oy… This is gonna take awhile." **Bolt sighed as the two dragons started butting each other's heads.

Hiccup, however, was getting irritated at the flaming sheep's lack of cooperation. "Get back here, you damn sheep!" He shouted in frustration.

He kept chasing it until the sheep managed to knock him off his feet, spilling all the water from his bucket

Hiccup silently cursed under his breath and chased the sheep towards the plaza, where things were even worse.

"Get out! Get back here with my cart!"

"Enough of these dragons!"

The dragons were _everywhere._ There is but a few simple words to describe this situation.

Complete and utter chaos… One that'll make Loki cry tears of joy.

"This is not as easy as I thought…" Hiccup muttered.

Unbeknownst to Hiccup, his friends were watching him fail miserably from one of the village's watchtowers… Snotlout, being the irritating jerk he is, was laughing at the moment where Marcus was tossed aside.

"Hahaha! Did you see that?! Hilarious!" Snotlout laughed.

"Yeah!" The twins shouted before Tuffnut said, "I wanna get thrown off by a dragon!"

"Hey! I wanna get thrown off first!" Ruffnut said as the two fought each other again.

Hiccup yelped and ducked as a dragon dive bombed, barely missing him.

"I think we should help…" Astrid remarked.

Of course, No one was listening to her.

Meanwhile, Hiccup managed to corner the flaming sheep and tossed the refilled bucket of water right to the sheep's face.

"That'll teach you, you little demon…" Hiccup said through gritted teeth. This was _really _getting on his nerves. Normally, He should be apologizing to the sheep and being a bit panicked about this…

But hanging out with Marcus really _improved _his attitude. Not that it was a bad thing, of course.

Anyway, his victory was short lived when the dragons had… answered to nature's call.

"And… It's three o' clock." Astrid sighed as the sight of hot, bright green blobs came to view from the sky.

Hiccup, however, was unable to notice it until it was too late…

Hiccup looked up… And instantly regretted it.

_'Oh gods damn it!' _That was Hiccup's last thoughts before one came down on his face.

* * *

><p><em>At night, At hiccup's bedroom<em>

Saying the two were exhausted were an understatement.

After hiccup got hit, Marcus had woke up and cringed at the sight. Marcus dragged hiccup to his house and cleaned him up.

Right now, they felt like shit.

Marcus, who was shouting all kinds of profanities in his head while holding an ice pack on it, could only groan.

"It's official. I hate Gronckles." Marcus stated while Swift warbled and tried to make Marcus feel better by nuzzling him. Bolt merely snorted in agreement to Marcus's statement. The feeling was mutual…

Although, he might hate Nadders and Nightmares too after that _little _skirmish.

"I _might _feel the same way, Marcus." Hiccup groaned as he detached the prosthetic leg. Toothless crooned worriedly at his friend.

"Hiccup? Marcus?" Astrid's voice suddenly called from downstairs, surprising both teens.

"Astrid?" Hiccup asked Marcus. "The annoyance I feel when I hear it proves that." Marcus answered.

"Perfect…" Hiccup muttered before turning towards Marcus and the three dragons.

"I don't look too beat up, do I?" Hiccup asked them.

Marcus and the three dragons stare at him with half-hearted smiles. "Oh great. Even my two best friends give me the look of pity." Hiccup groaned as Astrid just came up.

"Hey, Astrid! What a nice surprise!" Hiccup greeted the shield maiden cheerfully… Although his appearance say likewise.

"So, how was your day?" Astrid asked the two.

"Uh… Quite interesting… Hung around the plaza and-." Hiccup said before he got interrupted by Marcus.

"Had a fucking stressful day while we got our asses kicked, me being first to be called out." Marcus rudely remarked and groaned as he received another headache.

"…Right." Hiccup gave up and agreed with Marcus.

"Okay… Anyway, It's hard to believe that you're both still standing." She said.

Completely drained, Hiccup collapsed on his bed. Marcus, not wanting to disrespect, had forced himself not to collapse as well. This was hiccup's bed, after all.

"I'm gonna be seeing flaming sheep in my dreams for the next month." Hiccup groaned before a voice boomed that no one wanted to hear right now.

_"Hiccup!"_

**"Gods fucking damn it!" **Both Marcus and Hiccup cursed as Stoick came up the room, looking rather angry.

Luckily, Either Stoick didn't heard it or just ignored it as he yelled again.

"Hiccup, what's going on out there?! The plaza looks like a war zone!" Stoick yelled, making Hiccup quickly get up from bed.

"I know it looks bad…" Hiccup began before Marcus whispered, "Understatement of the damn century.". That made Hiccup wince a bit.

"Yes! But this is only Phase one of my master plan!" Hiccup said nervously. Well, the other phases were still in progress.

"Oh, so you _do _have a plan?" Stoick asked curiously.

"I do… Of course I do! It's very complex. Lots of drawings, several moving parts. Yeah, it's pretty wild." Hiccup fibbed, hoping his father was actually _that _gullible.

Good thing he hoped right. "Uh huh, well this better be real because Mildew's stirred up the whole Island. And if you and Marcus don't get those dragons under control, they'll be calling for their heads. "Stoick said seriously before going back downstairs.

The three dragons rumbled worriedly. Having their heads chopped off wasn't exactly in their future plans…

"Don't worry, bud. You're head's not going anywhere." Hiccup said, patting Toothless's head.

"Not if I take their heads first." Marcus said to his dragons.

Astrid then piped up, "You two do realize there are like a _bazillion _dragons out there and only _two _of you? I hope you two do have a plan." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Your fate in us is _truly _commendable, Astrid." Marcus said sarcastically.

Hiccup only nodded at Astrid's statement. While the seemingly lack of fate is discouraging, it doesn't help that what she said is true. Of course, who's to say that they'll give up? They had faced discouragement before, why stop now? They will prevail. They won't give up!

And in the future, they'll consider whether or not they'll kill Mildew!

_'And I think I have an ingenious plan for this!' _Hiccup thought excitedly, unknown to the fact that Astrid and Marcus(with his dragons) had left.

* * *

><p><em>Next day<em>

The plan was actually easier said than done…

While Hiccup managed to convince Marcus that it was a great plan, it didn't help that it was risky and was his _only _plan.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand.

"That's your plan? Train dragons?" Ruffnut said in disbelief.

"Here? Where we used to kill them?" Tuffnut followed, looking around the stone walls.

"Right… because we don't do that anymore. That's why it's available." Hiccup said nervously.

"Actually, the dragons do seem a bit nervous." Astrid remarked, gently patting Stormfly who, with the other dragons, were fidgeting uncomfortably.

The memories they have of this place weren't exactly fun times. Bolt and Toothless, more or less, agreed with them. Swift shuddered. He could still remember when he smelt fresh blood in the arena.

"That's because dragons are _very _sensitive." Fishlegs stated. "Meatlug, especially. She lost a cousin here." He said before whispering, "We try not to talk about it."

"Knowing that a gronckle had knocked me unconscious yesterday…" Marcus said before glaring at Snotlout who was about to laugh. "I can officially say that I could care less." He finished, looking rather pissed as the memory surfaced.

Not exactly his best moments… Quite a sour topic actually.

"It's amazing that your dad just gave us the arena." Astrid remarked, amazed at how Hiccup managed to put his plan together. Marcus snorted.

"Well, it would… If he did. But he didn't. So… that's another thing we should try not to talk about." Hiccup admitted, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Wait. So we're going behind your father's back?" Astrid asked suspiciously.

"It was a genius plan when it formed in my head!" Hiccup said, raising his hands in defense.

"I'd like to see if you, or anyone for that matter, have a _better _plan." Marcus said, glancing at the others.

Snotlout was about to speak.

"Scratch that. I don't wanna hear it, Snotface. Hiccup's plan probably sounds way more better than whatever you could come up." Marcus stated, shutting the boy up.

Hiccup tried not to laugh. Leave it to Marcus to shoot down Snotlout before he could say anything.

"I completely agree, Marcus." Hiccup said, still trying to stifle his laughter.

"Anyway, Hiccup? Care to fill them up?" Marcus said, his… eye readying with anticipation. Hiccup actually felt a lot better with that.

"Alright. Everybody, here's the thing. The dragons are out of control. We want them to live in our world without destroying it but they can't without our help." Hiccup stated.

"They've been blowing up things in the village… We've gotta do something about it." Hiccup said seriously.

"Unless you actually want your dragon's head to be cut off." Marcus added, making everyone, even Snotlout, flinch. Well… almost everyone

Too bad the twins have less brain than Snotlout… Scratch that. They're all idiots.

"Got it. Help dragons destroy stuff so that their heads won't get cut off. We can totally do that" Tuffnut said.

"No. I believe that's…" Hiccup tried to correct them but was interrupted.

"Here's how we gonna do it. First we get them _really _angry." Ruffnut said.

"While your concern is notable, I don't think that's…" Marcus said before he also got interrupted.

"No problem. We make everyone angry." Tuffnut said.

True to his words, Hiccup is getting _quite _angry. And that only happens rarely.

"**Will you two stop with the idiotic nonsense for at least one day?! I've already have out-of-control dragons to deal with! I don't need Out-of-control twins either!**" Hiccup snapped at the two before breathing In and Out to calm himself.

The others were actually impressed at Hiccup's outburst. Normally, he'd be calm and collected. Forgiving as well and hard to anger. However… one could say Marcus had something to do about that…

One time, a year before Hiccup shot down Toothless, Marcus was chasing Snotlout with a sword, threatening to kill him due to giving Hiccup a black eye. Hiccup merely watched with slight amusement as Snotlout narrowly avoids Marcus's swings and daggers.

Anyway, back to the present.

"Look… Mildew wants our dragons in cages. I don't know about you, but that's _not _okay with me." Hiccup said.

"Or me." Marcus added.

"You're right. She's sorry." Tuffnut said, receiving a glare from his female counterpart.

Hiccup sighed. "Okay… Next problem." He said before walking towards Toothless with a hard loaf of bread from the basket he brought.

"The dragons are eating everything in sight. Now, when a dragon grabs something it's not supposed to have…" Hiccup allowed Toothless to take the loaf from his hand.

"You can get him to drop it by giving him a little scratch just below the chin." Hiccup said as he performed a demonstration and Toothless immediately dropped the loaf of bread.

"You can also do It in this way." Marcus said, walking towards Bolt, who already took a loaf of bread without anyone noticing.

"Bolt, drop that." Marcus commanded.

Although one should know that method doesn't always work.

Bolt snorted and just ate the bread and tail slapped Marcus on the face.

All of those present in the arena laughed at Bolt's disobedience and at Marcus rubbing his face.

Snotlout quickly butted in and took the bread from hiccup. "Maybe that works for you and Toothless. But Hookfang and me? We do things a little different." Snotlout said, marching up to his Monstrous Nightmare.

"Let's see you do better." Marcus groaned still rubbing his face. Hookfang immediately took the bread from Snotlout.

"When I want this big boy to do something, I just get right in his face and.." Snotlout stated before…

"**Drop that right now! You hear me?!**" Snotlout suddenly yelled in Hookfang's face.

In response, Hookfang dropped the bread… and took Snotlout into his mouth next. "See? He dropped it." Snotlout muffled.

"… Most humorously educational." Marcus chuckled, taking a mental note to tell Hookfang on making a habit of this.

"Should we help him?" Tuffnut asked blankly.

"Nah…" Marcus answered.

Hiccup decided it was time to do some on-site training. "Alright. We've got a lot of training to do but together we can keep these dragons under control." He said before he and everyone else left the arena to start training in the village, leaving Snotlout and Hookfang behind.

"Uh… can somebody do that chin scratchy thing? Hello? You guys still there?" Snotlout asked only to get silence as his answer.

He wasn't able to get out until Swift came back.

**"Spit him out, Hookfang. You don't know where he's been." **Swift told the other dragon.

That got Hookfang to let go of Snotlout. **"Ew…" **Hookfang stated

* * *

><p><em>At the village<em>

To everyone' surprise, the whole place was devoid of noise and dragons.

"Huh. No dragons." Fishlegs quipped.

"That was easy." Ruffnut said.

"Maybe they went for lunch?" Snotlout asked.

"Why? Because you're feeling hungry?" Marcus said back, slightly irked.

Hiccup, on the other hand, was worried and suspicious. "That's weird. If the dragons aren't here, where are they?" He wondered out loud.

A loud explosion coming from the area where the village food storage answered him.

"Something tells me that way." Astrid told Hiccup.

"_Great. _Just what we needed." Marcus groaned, scratching his eye patch on his left eye in irritation.

They ran towards the food storage. Only to find out that the dragons were helping themselves with all the food they have…

This couldn't get any worse…

"Stormfly?" Astrid said in surprise

"Hookfang?" Snotlout said as well.

Scratch that sentence…

Stoick was trying to salvage some of the food… Only to no avail.

"They've eaten everything! We've got nothing left for the freeze! Stoick exclaimed.

Well, this situation is… bad. It got even worse when Mildew decided to show up.

"I warned you, Stoick. But did you listen to me? No. You put a bunch of teenagers in charge!" He said, glaring at the seven teens.

"Now look what the dragons have done! Caging is too good for those beasts!" Mildew rambled on, unknowingly hitting a nerve on Marcus.

Marcus growled and grabbed a dagger that he hid in his pockets. He was about to throw it towards the old man but Hiccup put his hand on Marcus's shoulder.

Marcus gave Hiccup a stare. Hiccup glared at Marcus and gestured for Marcus to drop the dagger. Marcus sighed and put back the dagger back in his pocket. Hiccup smiled but whispered in Marcus's ears, _"Maybe some time."_

Marcus grinned and just settled for glaring at the old man.

"Dad, I swear Marcus and I can do this. We… We were just starting to-." Hiccup stuttered but was interrupted by his dad.

"Enough, Hiccup! How can I trust you and Marcus to control all the dragons, when two of you couldn't even control your own?" Stoick said sharply.

That's when Hiccup and Marcus noticed Toothless and Bolt eating their own share of fish… Actually, they were fighting every time the other would get near.

"Oh, Toothless…" Hiccup sighed.

"Bolt, must you be so hard to deal with?" Marcus groaned.

"Bucket! Mulch! Man the boats! We need another catch!" Stoick ordered the two fishermen, tossing them two fishnets.

"It's too late, Stoick. It took us six months to catch all that fish." Mulch said.

"Don't tell me it's too late! We've got to try!" Stoick insisted.

Mulch, not wanting to offend the chief, said, "Of course we do!" before pegging the blame on bucket saying, "Uh… don't tell the chief it's too late. You're always so negative!"

Bucket sighed, being gullible enough to believe it. "I don't know what it is with me." He said.

Hiccup and Marcus were trying to change the Chief's mind about the dragons. Sadly, those pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Chief, please! Just another chance! How were we supposed to do this on our first day?!" Marcus pleaded.

"Dad, please! You gotta listen to me! Marcus and I know dragons better than-!" Hiccup said before he was interrupted by Stoick as he face the two.

"Not now, Hiccup. I have a village to feed." The dragons have done enough damage. By tonight, I want every one of them caged. Understand?" He said sternly.

Hiccup and Marcus tried to protest but Mildew wasn't satisfied. "Bah! You can't just cage these dragons! You need to send them away now!" He barked.

"Stoick, Mildew's right!" Said a Villager

"Get 'em out of here!" Added a Villager.

Due to this, Stoick caved. "You're right, Mildew." He said, making his son and his human friend stare at him in shock.

**"What?!" **Both Hiccup and Marcus yelled.

"We'll cage them tonight. And in the morning, Hiccup and Marcus will send them off the island." Stoick told the old man before looking at Hiccup.

"I'm sorry, son." He apologized and left.

"Damn it!" Marcus cursed.

"Hiccup, what do we do now?" Astrid asked worriedly.

"I… I don't know." Hiccup sighed.

* * *

><p><em>At the hall, Night time<em>

All of the teens were moping. All the dragons were outside, save for Toothless, Bolt and Swift who were at Hiccup and Marcus's sides. They were dreading going into the cages later.

"I can't believe we have to send them away." Snotlout said, his usual boastful attitude gone.

"It's gonna be weird. I got used to Stormfly's face being the first thing I see every morning" Astrid mumbled.

"Every night before I went to sleep, Meatlug would lick my feet." Fishlegs said sadly. The others looked at him as if he grew a second head.

"Who's gonna do that now?!" Fishlegs wailed.

"I volunteer Tuffnut!" Ruffnut answered.

She expected some sort of protest from her brother but he's too glum to protest… "Whatever. What time should I be there?" He said miserably.

The one who was most affected was Marcus… He had live most of his life with the company of Swift. He wasn't a friend in Marcus's eyes…

He was family… And the only he has left.

Hiccup tried to comfort Marcus by putting his hand onto his shoulder but got no reaction…

Swift crooned and nuzzled Marcus to try and comfort him as well. He himself was trying to stop the tears from his eyes. Like Marcus, He considers Marcus as family. One that he would always look after…

Bolt looked at the two. He didn't like what's happening. All the mushy stuff's affecting him as well. He's supposed to be brave! Courageous! Yet, seeing his human friend look like he's about to crack in depression made him feel… Something! He didn't like it!

Finally, It was time.

"Come on, guys… Let's get this over with." Astrid sighed, getting off the bench and was followed by the other teens.

"This is the worst day of my life! We're never gonna see our dragons again!" Fishlegs wailed as he and the others left, leaving Hiccup and Marcus with their dragons.

"We can't let that happen!" Hiccup said loudly. "Toothless is one of my friends…" Hiccup said softly, petting his dragon.

Marcus said nothing as he refused to move. Unable to even get up.

Of course, Mildew decided to add injury to the situation. "Oh, Toothless. I'm gonna miss you so much!" He mocked, making the two teens look and glare at the old man.

_'I'm gonna kill him in one of these days.' _Was the thought of both Hiccup and Marcus.

"You know what both of your mistake was? Thinking dragons could be trained. A dragons could be trained. A dragon's gonna do what a dragon's gonna do. It's their nature." Mildew told them as he began to leave the hall.

"And nature always win." He added.

However, As mildew opened the door, The wind blew in and put the fire in the main pit out. Toothless shout out fireballs and reignited it.

"Oh! Thank you, Toothless." One Viking woman said grateful, warming herself by the fire.

Suddenly, something clicked in their minds.

_'A dragon's gotta do… What a dragon's… gotta do.'_

"Hiccup… You thinking what I'm thinking?" Marcus said, snapping out of his depression.

"Yep. I think Mildew's right." Hiccup said, finally getting it.

Marcus chuckled. "Just for this, I'm gonna let mildew live a little while longer." He joked.

No, not really.

"Come on, Guys!" Hiccup shouted and went out the hall.

Meanwhile, the other teens are saying their final words to their dragons.

"Goodbye, Hookfang." Snotlout said, stroking his Monstrous Nightmare's chin.

"I'm sorry, Stormfly." Astrid apologized to her Deadly Nadder.

"Now, go." Astrid motioned to her dragon to join the others. Stormfly, though sad, obeyed.

As they went inside the cage, the teens watched on feeling very miserable.

"Ugh. Feels like big, sharp teeth are tearing at this thing inside my chest." Snotlout said, not liking this feeling.

"That's what it feels like when your heart is breaking." Astrid said.

Snotlout looked at Astrid and tried to act tough. "I don't have a heart! I'm not a girl." He said.

But he's not exactly fooling anybody… Even himself.

As the cage began to close, the dragon stared sadly at their riders. Until…

**"Don't close it!" **Two voices shouted in unison.

Hiccup and Marcus were on their dragons, Swift behind Marcus. They landed down the arena and pushed back the lever controlling the cage door and let the dragons out, much to everyone's relief.

"We are not locking them up." Hiccup said seriously.

"What happened? Did you change your father's mind?" Astrid asked them.

Hiccup and Marcus stared at each other and back At Astrid.

"Or are we going behind his back again?" Astrid asked suspiciously.

**"We always do." **Marcus and Hiccup said in unison.

"Look." Hiccup said, making sure every one of his friends was listening before continuing. "The dragons are gonna do what they're gonna do. It's their nature. We just need to learn how to use it!" He finished.

"How are we gonna do that?" Fishlegs asked, confused.

"We are merely suggesting that we let dragons do what they always do. No need to change what Is already perfect." Marcus explained.

"Wouldn't this be not listening to the chief's orders?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah, aren't we gonna get in trouble with the chief?" Ruffnut added.

Marcus gasped in mock horror. "My word! Is this real? The twins afraid of causing a little _mischief_?" He said dramatically.

**"No way!" **The twins yelled together.

"Is this really gonna work?" Snotlout asked.

"If you'd like to think that, Then I guess we'll just let Mildew get what he wants and let him boast around and treat us like dirt." Marcus pointed out.

"No way!" Snotlout exclaimed. There was no way Mildew's gonna be acting all boastful around them! That's his job!

"Alright. Tomorrow, Marcus and I will tell you what you and your dragons have to do." Hiccup said, dismissing the rest of the Viking teens.

"Make sure they stay hidden." Marcus said as they got on their dragons and flew home.

"Hopefully, this works." Marcus said.

"When has my plan ever fail?" Hiccup said.

Marcus was about to say something. "Don't say anything." Hiccup said.

* * *

><p><em>Next day<em>

Bucket and Mulch were out on their boat fishing.

"Ah, the nets are empty again." Mulch sighed, pulling up the nets that still hadn't caught any fish. "Did I eat them already? Did I enjoy it?" Oop-am I being too negative?" Bucket asked him.

Suddenly, Snotlout and Hookfang arrived along with Hiccup and Toothless, much to the fishermen's confusion.

"Snotlout, scare us up some dinner!" Hiccup told him who nodded and proceeded to do a dive right above Bucket and Mulch's boat.

"Dragon attack!" Bucket screamed as the two dove down into the water. "Woohoo!" Snotlout yelled as he and Hookfang chased a whole big school of fish right into the nets which the fishermen quickly pulled up onto their boat.

"Hey! Thanks dragon!" Mulch called after the duo, happy to finally have a catch.

"That's right! That just happened!" Snotlout boasted.

Marcus had arrived. "Good job." Marcus said.

"Come on! Follow me!" Hiccup guided them to the next task.

Meanwhile, Mildew was grumpily plowing his cabbage field, muttering angry to himself.

"Incoming!" He heard.

"Huh?" Midlew was confused until he heard the familiar shriek of the Night Fury.

Hiccup flew by and circled the field on Toothless a couple of times, alerting Astrid and Stormfly to get ready.

"Afternoon, Mildew!" Astrid greeted, Stormfly used her spiked tail to plow the field in record time.

"Three o' clock. Right on schedule. Fishlegs!" Marcus called out.

"Okay, Meatlug! Let 'er rip!" Fishlegs told his dragon.

His gronckle and all the other Gronckles then heeded the call of Nature. Hot dragon dung rained down on the field. Lucky for Mildew, He didn't get hit.

"Smile, Mildew! We just saved you three months of work!" Hiccup called out to the old grump.

"It shall be the only kindness you shall receive from us." Marcus said.

Then, The twins were helping clear the forest of wild boars. Their zippleback may have knocked down a few trees but they needed firewoods anyways.

The boar ran to an open field, giving Hiccup and Marcus the perfect opportunity to have Toothless and Bolt herd them into a barn.

"Whoohoo!" Fishlegs shouted as Gobber closed the barn doors. "That was awesome!" He added as everyone regrouped, feeling triumphant.

"How did you know that was gonna work?" Astrid asked the duo in amazement.

"Because they're dragons. And they're gonna do what dragons gonna do." Hiccup said. "We'll merely use it to our advantage." Marcus added, glancing at Hiccup and the duo laughed.

"You know who we should _actually _be thanking-." Hiccup said before a grumpy voice interrupted him.

"There they are, Stoick!"

"Well now..." Marcus said as the old man hobbled towards them with Stoick.

"Those dragons don't look like they're in cages to me." Mildew huffed. "No. This is not what I asked for." Stock agreed, looking towards the teens. Especially towards Hiccup and Marcus,who were grinning sheepishly.

_'Oh boy... We're dead.' _Was the thought inside of all of the teens heads.

* * *

><p><em>At the arena<em>

Almost the entire village gathered around the arena stands to watch as Stoick and Gobber entered the arena where the seven teens were with their now-caged dragons.

"Oh no! What's Stoick's gonna do to us?!" Fishlegs whimpered.

"I'm too pretty for jail!" Ruffnut whined. "Hah! Where'd you hear that?" Tuffnut laughed.

"You all disobeyed orders... And there will be consequences." Stoick told the teens while Gobber nodded gravely.

"I told you we were gonna get in trouble! Ugh, you never listen to me!" Astrid told Hiccup. Hiccup merely raised his hands in defence, "Blame both a habit of mine and Marcus's influence." He said.

He then stood up bravely to his father. "Dad, If anyone's going to get in trouble, it should be me." Hiccup said.

"Don't think you're gonna go down without me." Marcus said, stepping to his friend's side.

"No. You all had a hand in this." Stoick told the duo.

Meanwhile, Mildew was watching at the stands. "Oh this is going to be great, Fungus. It's about to get ugly." He said excitedly.

"You took over this place without asking. You released the dragons against my wishes." Stoick said, walking over to each teen and stopped n front of the center of the teens.

"Things are going to change around here." Stoick said seriously. The teens braced themselves for whatever punishment Stoick would give them.

"That's why I-." Stoick was interrupted. "You're getting a dragon training academy!" Gobber exclaimed, shocking everyone.

Hiccup and the others stared at the two with disbelief in their eyes and mouth agape. Are they dreaming?

"Gobber! I wanted to tell them!" Stoick yelled at his friend. "I'm sorry. You're right. Go ahead." Gobber replied.

"Well, you told most of it!" Stoick shouted back. "You can tell him the part about how proud of him you are!" Gobber said nonchalantly, motioning towards Hiccup, who is still staring at them as if they grew two heads.

"Gobber! Stoick exclaimed. "Hiccup. Well, what he said." He sighed. Hiccup looked at his father.

"You've all made me proud." He added. Hiccup smiled.

Stoick then walked over to the cage with the dragons and smiled. "This Dragon Training Academy is for you." He proclaimed, pulling the lever and released the dragons.

"Hookfang! My buddy!" Snotlout cheered as his Monstrous Nightmare lifted him off the ground with his snout.

"Stormfly! I missed you so much!" Astrid cried, hugging her Nadder happily.

The Twins immediately rushed over to Barf and Belch and rubbed their heads affectionately. "Meatlug! Oh, who's Daddy's little baby? Oh, who's Daddy's little fluffy…" Fishlegs cooed to his affectionate Gronckle.

"Hey, bud!" Hiccup said, wrapping his arms around Toothless's neck

"Oh, man! I thought I'd never see you guys again!" Marcus cried out, hugging his two dragons.

Mildew however, seethed with anger from his perch at the stands. "Oh…I'll get those dragons yet." He muttered as Fungus bleated.

Stoick then turned to his son. "Now all you have to do is train 'em." He said to his son.

"Not a problem, Dad. After all, I've got my friends." Hiccup said, gesturing to Toothless and Marcus.

"Ahem!" Astrid harrumphed this time, waiting expectantly along with the others. "And them too." Hiccup said, rolling his eyes in amusement.

Hiccup and Marcus grinned at each other before giving a high five towards each other.

* * *

><p><em>That evening<em>

Hiccup finished drawing a picture of his friends with their dragons and looked at Toothless.

_Dragons can't change who they are._

Toothless smiled at his best friend and curled up on his rock slab bed, heating it up before laying down to sleep as Hiccup went back to his work. This time, With him and Marcus(And probably a bit of Frostbite)

Meanwhile, Marcus, Bolt and Swift were getting ready for bed. Bolt, however, snorted and refused to go to bed. Marcus sighed but immediately smiled at his friend's attitude. He suppose It's fun to have someone like that in the family.

_But, really, who would want them too?_

Fishlegs was sleeping peacefully as Meatlug lovingly licked his feet, which was both adorable…and very weird.

Astrid woke up the next morning and saw Stormfly's face in her bedroom window. Astrid smiled and eagerly threw off her blanket, eager to start the day with her dragon.

_Dragons are, without a doubt, amazing and powerful creatures._

Hiccup, Marcus and their friends flew around the village performing errands. As they dropped a few baskets of fish into a storage unit, Hiccup and Marcus caught sight of Stoick smiling at them proudly. The duo smiled back as they flew to the arena.

Snotlout, Hookfang, Fishlegs and Meatlug then hung a sign bearing a peculiar symbol over the arena. It has two halves. One half bears the face of the Night Fury. The other half bears the face of the Skrill.

"Berk Dragon Academy." Astrid beamed before punching Hiccup on the shoulder in a friendly way. Hiccup merely rubbed his shoulder in slight annoyance, having getting used to beig punched in the same shoulder by Marcus. Speaking of Marcus, He's currently glaring at Astrid.

"I like the sound of that." She added.

"...I'll forgive the punching-hiccup-on-the-shoulder-I'd-usually-punch thing. Anyway, Looks like this'll be an interesting generation. Think of all the things we could accomplish and achieve!" Marcus said excitedly as he opened the doors to the academy.

_And as long as it takes us, Hiccup and I will learn everything there is to know about them._

Shortly after the opening of their academy, The seven dragon riders decided to take a few laps across the island.

Toothless and Bolt landed on a rock, with their riders at their back.

**"This time, I'll prove that my kind is the superior being!" **Bolt proclaimed.

Toothless snorted. **"As if! I'll show you who's better!"** He said back as the two of them took off.

"With the academy now open, We've got a lot of training to do." Hiccup said.

"True that." Marcus agreed before noticing the competitive glances their dragons are giving each other.

"Looks like our dragons want a race. In that case, Eat mine and Bolt's dusts, Hiccup!" Marcus laughed as they flew ahead.

"Hey! When this is done, You'll be the one who's eating the dusts!" Hiccup said as Toothless sped up.

_Now don't tell me, You wouldn't want to._

* * *

><p><strong>An: Finally! I've done it! Took this long enough! Anyway, As promised, here's the first episode of my new series. I apologize for the delay. It had been a distracting Christmas break. Plus Macs aren't very reliable. Also, Hope you don't mind if Hiccup's a little OOC Anyway, To all my loyal fans, I love you all! Even when I took very long in finishing this, Your fate in me never wavered! It's truly commendable! No, I'm not crying! Anyway, I hope this is to your tastes! Tell me if there's anything wrong! And I shall see you in the next episode of _Dragons: The duo of Berk! _Bye, bye!**


	2. How to get a dragon killer a new job

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONS: RIDERS OF BERK. ONLY THE OCs._**

* * *

><p><em>Everybody needs a place in the world...<em>

_Some people are born into theirs like Chief Stoick Haddock the vast._

Stoick was onboard a ship, giving orders to the men as they sailed.

"Raise the main sail! Turn it towards the starboard!" He ordered as the men obediently followed.

_Some people discover theirs much like Hiccup and I_

Two scenes played.

First one, Hiccup stretched his hand with his head on the ground, trusting Toothless not to attack him. Of course, We all know how that turned out.

Second one, A young Marcus was treating Swift's wound as he hid the dragon from other humans. Then, It flashed showing a teenage Marcus stretching his hand towards Bolt.

Their lives changed tremendously those days.

_And some people make a place for themselves._

Then, A scene played a village under attack by dragons during the old days of war. In the forge, Gobber is crafting a Sword amidst the battle. After he's finished, He puts it in a cart full of weapons and shouted to his comrades, "Grab a weapon! No time to choosy!".

Villagers rushed to claim their dragon killing weapons and charged at the battle. Gobber donned his prosthetic weapon and charged head on to battle with a battle cry as he fought off the dragons that were perched on the roof of several houses.

_But, sadly, when the world changes around them, the place they made is gone..._

Gobber just finished forging another sword and was about to add it to his weapon cart.

He stopped...

He noticed most of the villagers flying around with their dragons happily. He remembered. Gobber sighed sadly and looked at his sword glumly.

How... depressing.

* * *

><p><em>At the Dragon Academy<em>

We now see the seven dragon trainers busy with having a dragon quiz competition. There were two teams which consists of three members battling for points. The first team consists of Marcus, Astrid and Fishlegs. The second team consists of Snotlout and the Twins. Hiccup is the quiz Master.

Not quite surprising who wins here. Marcus joked that this was unfair... For the second team, that is.

"Every dragon has its own unique abilities that gives it its own special place in the world." Hiccup stated, looking at the two teams.

"Which dragons make the best welding torch?" Hiccup asked.

The first to answer was the first group(Obviously).

"Deadly Nadder!" Astrid said eagerly.

"Its magnesium flame burns as hot as the sun!" Fishlegs said eagerly.

"Not exactly something you'd think you can take head on." Marcus added then yawned loudly.

"Correct! Point to team Astrid." Hiccup said as he draw a point onto the rock slab the functioned as the Academy's chalkboard. "You seem... tired, Marcus. Something wrong?" Hiccup asked, concerned for his friend's excessive yawning. He really has been yawning since he got here.

"Nothing's wrong. Just had rude awakening." Marcus answered, then yawned. It was a _very _rude awakening... You, of course, know who caused it.

"Anyway, Score is now one hundred to ten." Hiccup stated as he looked the second group's score. He sighed in irritation at the score.

"And you started with ten." Astrid smirked at the second group.

"Oh yeah? Well, the game's not over." Tuffnut declared proudly before his face twisted into confusion. "Wait, what team am I on?" He asked stupidly.

"The Idiot's team, Idiot." Marcus groaned irritably. He's not in the mood for idiotic questions.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Next question. What is the shot limit of a Hideous Zippleback?" He asked the other team.

_'That should be easy enough for them.' _Hiccup thought.

"I don't think they can count that high." Astrid remarked, earning a bored yawn from Marcus.

"Oh really? Well, let's find out. Barf! Belch!" Ruffnut commanded as the two headed dragon raised their heads. They then fired three consecutive shots.

Luckily, Astrid's team managed to duck before they got hit. Well, the two of them. Marcus side-stepped out of the way with a bored expression in his face.

Hey, if you get shot at by dragons during raids, you learn that you need quick reflexes.

"Looks like It's about three." Tuffnut said. "Told you we could count that high." Ruffnut added as she gave her brother a high five.

"It's six. You're half right. Five points." Hiccup sighed as he added a point to Snotlout's team. _'Well, five points for the effort.' _Hiccup thought amusedly.

"Yes! We're up to thirty!" Ruffnut whooped stupidly. "

What hopeless fools." Marcus yawned.

"All right. Our turn. What happens when you shoot fire at an owner of a Deadly Nadder?" Astrid asked before whistling to her dragon, Stormfly.

Stormfly immediately reacted and shot a couple of spikes toward Snotlout's team, pinning them on the wall.

"No fair! She didn't give us time to answer!" Tuffnut protested.

Snotlout got off the wall and glared at the other team. "I got a question. What happens when I set Hookfang on you?" He threatened.

"Is that a threat, Snotlout?" Marcus growled irritably, snapping his fingers. Immediately, Bolt, who was totally right behind Marcus, stood up and growled threateningly at the boy.

"Okay, I think that's enough training for today." Hiccup said, trying to defuse the situation.

Of course, Snotlout didn't listen. "Prepare to face some Monstrous Nightmare!" He said as he got on Hookfang.

Suddenly, Hookfang growled and flamed up, burning Snotlout's butt. Not that it was a problem to Marcus.

"Ah! That's the third time this week!" Snotlout shouted as he jumped off Hookfang and ran to the nearest water supply and landed his butt on it. "Ah... Sweet relief." Snotlout sighed happily.

"Strange..." Marcus muttered, raising an eyebrow. While he doesn't care for the boy, Hookfang's recent behaviour was very... worrying.

"Hookfang never flames up when you're riding him. Is he okay?" Hiccup asked his cousin.

"Maybe He just realized who his owner is." Astrid joked.

Snotlout, however, either ignored it or just plain stupid as he said, "There's room in here for two.".

Astrid's response was pushing him down deeper in the water. When he got back up, Marcus smacked his head in addition.

When the others have left, Marcus did'nt leave. Rather, He decided to investigate on Hookfang's strange behaviour.

"Hello, Hookfang. You... all right?" Marcus asked the wary dragon as he placed his hand on Hookfang's chin.

Hookfang, however, flinched away from his hand, making Marcus even more confused. "What's wrong, Hookfang? You're usually more dignified than this." Marcus said as he tried to get closer to the dragon. But Hookfang's response was to flame up, causing Marcus to withdraw himself and back away.

"What's wrong with you?" Marcus said. Hookfang growled at him and roared. Marcus could _barely _see something in the dragon's mouth but survival instincts quickly overrode his thoughts and dismissed it as something in his right eye. He then fled the arena without saying a word, leaving the aggressive dragon alone.

* * *

><p><em>Later at the plaza<em>

Gobber attracted a crowd with his display. Since dragon killing was obviously out of the question, He decided to try selling some of his weapons for other… _mundane _uses.

"Gather around! Come on, one and all! You may think these dragon killing weapons have no more use, but think again!" He announced to the crowd and held up a long sword.

"This long sword is now a lovely butter knife!" Gobber said cheerfully and demonstrated it on a slice of bread. However, the sword merely turned the bread into a pile of crumbs rather than putting on butter like it was intended to.

"Eh… It's also good for making breadcrumbs." Gobber added only to get confused looks from the crowd.

Hiccup and Marcus arrived just in time to gear Gobber say, "Moving on."

Mildew, much to the duo's annoyance, hobbled over to stand by the duo with an amused expression on his face.

"Well, this is a dark day. A great dragon slayer peddling his weapons as kitchen utensils?" He teasingly asked Hiccup and Marcus.

Hiccup watched in guilt as Gobber fumbled around his wares. Marcus growled aggressively, his tiredness fueling his anger.

"Up next, how about this…" He muttered and spotted a fly land on the table and grabbed a mace.

"Handy flyswatter?" He said and brought the mace down on the fly, destroying the table in the process.

"Hehe. Also good for getting rid of unwanted tables." Gobber chuckled. The villagers could only stare. Hiccup and Marcus could only stare awkwardly.

Gobber, however, was still determined and went over to his prized catapult, who he calls Big Bertha.

"Now, for the lady of the house! When the hubby's off pillaging, how are you to protect yourself from home invaders? No problem when you have Big Bertha!" Gobber said grandly as he patted the old catapult.

Suddenly, He accidentally hit the switch and fired a round. Hiccup and Marcus both winced as the boulder the catapult fired had destroyed a roof. The man was unharmed(thankfully) but was looking at the big, gaping hole in his roof in shock…

'_That is quite the problem for him.' _Marcus thought.

The crowd then decided to leave, much to Gobber's dismay. "Hey wait! There's more! You haven't seen everything yet! I haven't cleared out my dungeon yet!" Gobber pleaded.

Sadly, Everyone had left. Save for Hiccup, Marcus and Mildew.

"It's okay, Bertha. We'll find a place for you." Gobber sighed, ignoring the three bystanders and left.

"Ah, It's hard to watch. Especially for you two, eh, Hiccup and Marcus? The feelings of guilt must be tearing at both of your insides. I mean, you two put him out of business with your little peace pact with the dragons. You two ruined his life. _Bravo!_" Mildew gloated.

'_I'm gonna tear this old man a new one…' _The frostbite side of Marcus's head thought.

Hiccup could not take Mildew's words anymore and left, leaving Mildew and Marcus. Marcus was not done.

"Aren't you gonna go with your _friend, _Marcus?" Mildew laughed…

As a response, Marcus elbowed Mildew. _Hard. _Mildew passed out.

'_Be glad you're still alive.' _Marcus thought as he left, leaving the old man on his own.

* * *

><p><em>At night, Hiccup's House<em>

Mildew's words haunted Hiccup until night time. Hiccup was currently in his room with Toothless.

"You know, Gobber made this for me? He taught me _everything_ I needed to know to make your tail." Hiccup told Toothless, showing his metal left leg.

Toothless crooned in concern for his friend. "I've gotta find some way to help him." Hiccup said.

Toothless nodded. He also like the one-legged man. How could he not? He was the one who made his new tail fin.

The two friends could only sit and ponder on what to do until Stoick came inside the house. Stoick sighed and sat down on his chair.

"Tough day at chiefdom, Dad?" Hiccup asked, already knowing the answer.

After all, Didn't _he _had his own people to command?

"I was all over the island." Stoick sighed. Hiccup went to a barrel of mead to get his dad a drink, who was listing the many things he had done this morning.

"I married the Svenson girl to the Odegard boy at dawn…" Ah, them. Nice couple. Hiccup's quite happy at their marriage.

"Then down to the fields where some kids were tipping over yaks…" Hiccup knew two idiots(possibly three) who'd participate in such.

"Then back up to the newlyweds to settle a domestic dispute. I guess the honeymoon is over." Okay, _maybe _not entirely nice but… Who'd have thought. Oh well. Hiccup guessed Vikings are sometimes like that.

"Sometimes I wish there were two of me." Stoick said. That, however, sent Hiccup's mind into overdrive.

'_Well now… I just thought of an Idea.' _Hiccup thought, a grin forming on his face.

"Dad, there _are _two of you!" Hiccup exclaimed. However, Stoick got the wrong idea and glared at Hiccup. "Is that another crack about my weight?!" He asked, peeved.

"No, I mean _Gobber_! He can be the other you!" Hiccup explained…

But his father _really _need to cut _some _weight.

"Gobber? But he's way too busy making all those dragon-killing…" He paused as he noticed the Hiccup cringing a bit.

"Well, used to be… Until you…" Stoick said awkwardly, making Hiccup cringe even more.

"Which is great. Except for Gobber." Stoick just gave up and decided to be slightly blunt. "Exactly my point!" Hiccup said back

Stoick thought about it for a bit and finally said, "You know, that's actually not such a bad idea! I could use a right hand!"

"Which works out great, 'cuz that's kind of the only one he has." Hiccup pointed out and went to bed. Oh, the irony of that sentence.

He looked at Toothless and smiled. "Let's get some sleep, bud. We've got a full day tomorrow." Hiccup told Toothless, who nodded and yawned then went upstairs to sleep along with his friend.

One thought, however, snaked its way in Hiccup's mind. _'Wonder what's Marcus doing right now?'_

* * *

><p><em>With Marcus<em>

Under normal Circumstances, Marcus would ignore such behavior and go to sleep to regain the energy he so rightfully deserved.

However, two reasons prevented such circumstances to be normal…

One, Hookfang's behavior was significantly concerning. While flaming up on Snotlout was practically normal, The behavior he showed when he tried to get close was worrying.

Two, He didn't need to give Mildew some wood to stoke the fire(If you catch my meaning). While the villagers doesn't exactly like Mildew, All he needs was even the slightest of evidence to stir up the entire place of idiots.

Props to Mildew for manipulating the non-learning idiots. They learned how to kill dragons, yet they couldn't learn the fact that trusting Mildew was like trusting a snake not to bite you.

Anyway, He had sneaked into the Jorgenson's house to check upon the wary dragon. He didn't bother to ask due to having a hatred towards the Jorgenson family. Don't get him wrong, It's just that… Well, he hated them. Plain and simple. However, it paled in comparison to his Hatred towards Mildew.

Marcus stood a few inches away from Hookfang, who was staring at him, curious on what the one-eyed boy would do.

"Alright, Hookfang. I'm merely here to check up on what's wrong with you. Don't be scared." Marcus whispered soothingly as he reached Hookfang and placed his hand on his snout.

'_Let's see… I can't seem to find any external injuries. So scratch scars, cuts and such off the list. Perhaps…' _Marcus thought as his hand moved to the dragon's chin.

Hookfang suddenly roared and reared up and cloaked his entire body with flames.

"Shit!" Marcus cursed as the Nightmare took a shot at him. He narrowly avoided the shot but his shoulder was slightly burnt. He drew a dagger from his pocket in instinct. He shook his head and withdrew the dagger.

'_Good thing I'm prepared…' _He thought as he reached into his other pocket for some dragon nip.

Hookfang roared and tried biting Marcus. Marcus jumped and grabbed the dragon's snout, placing the grass into the dragon's nostrils. The effect was immediate. Hookfang fainted from pure bliss and lied down.

"Curses. So it had something to do with the chin…" Marcus muttered to himself, looking at Hookfang's unconscious body.

'_Interesting… When have I seen this before? I know of it but I can't seem to recall…' _His thoughts were interrupted as he yawned tiredly.

And the sound of noise coming from inside the Jorgenson's house.

Marcus mentally cursed and ran off.

'_Guess I'll have to find out the problem tomorrow…'_

* * *

><p><em>The next morning<em>

Marcus cursed his luck, his plan being thwarted by two reasons.

One, Hiccup _insisted _he helped him in planning the Dragon Academy lessons the whole day in the Cove. Guess he needed to know some lessons that meet idiotic standards.

Two, When Swift learnt of what happened last night, He practically threw a fit and refused to let him go.

While the duo and their dragons spent the entire day in the Cove, Stoick and Gobber had started on their own meeting.

"I greatly appreciate you helping me out, Gobber." Stoick told his friend.

"I'm just glad I could find some time in my busy schedule, Stoick." Gobber said casually, hiding the fact that he had a lot of free time because of his weapons-making business going downhill.

"I've got a full day ahead of me." Stoick told him, tearing a piece of parchment where he had written his to-do list in half. "Here's your half." He said, handing one half to Gobber. Gobber took a look at the list curiously.

**Welcome a new baby to the Hooligan Clan**

**Settle a dispute between Bucket and Mulch**

**Fix broken ship**

"Oh, this'll be interesting." Gobber said.

"Now remember, some of these situations are delicate. They require _diplomacy_." Stoick reminded him.

"Ah, no problem. I'm great at…that." Gobber said, not really giving it much thought.

Stoic was a bit surprised. "Really? You? You can speak to people with tact and sensitivity?" he asked in amazement.

Gobber realized that it was something entirely different to what he had in mind. "Oh, I thought it meant clubbing people on the head and asking questions later. But I can give your thing a shot." The two-limbed Viking said with ease and left.

Watching his friend go off to do his part of the job, Stoick sighed before leaving as well to do some chiefing.

Well, Gobber was right on the Interesting part.

* * *

><p><em>With Gobber<em>

In the Great Hall, Gobber stood in front of a crowd of people along with the new baby to be welcomed into the tribe with its parents.

"As a representative of the Chief, I welcome this baby into the Hooligan tribe. And I pronounce the name to be…" At Gobber's words, the baby's father then whispered the name to the blacksmith.

'Ah, Hildegard… Wait what?!' Was Gobber's thought.

"Eeh? _Hildegard?_ Doesn't seem like a Hildegard to me." Gobber frowned before brightening up with, "Let's go with Magnus."

"But she's a girl, Gobber!" the baby's mother protested.

"Don't worry, she's not gonna look like one." Gobber reassured her(Not exactly reassuring though).

"Magnus it is!" Gobber then proclaimed, much to the baby's misfortune and her parents' horror.

Of course, He didn't stop there. Gobber then said, "And please accept this teething toy on behalf of Stoick the Vast." And pulled out a gigantic mace…

"NO!" the baby's mother shrieked, quickly taking her daughter back along with her husband. Gobber didn't stick around for too long to hear…Magnus's parents complain.

He then left to do the next part on his list.

"Bucket says you never paid him for the sheep." Gobber told Mulch once he had the two on standing parallel facing each other.

"I never bought a sheep!" Mulch said defensively .Suddenly, the three Vikings heard a bleat coming from a sheep just behind Mulch.

"Who's that? A little woman?" Gobber asked, suspiciously raising an eyebrow.

"Oh Mulch. You're cheating me now." Bucket said.

"Clearly there's only one way to settle this." Gobber said as he handed the two men weapons and left them to fight it out.

"Diplomacy? Check. All right, what's next?" Gobber asked himself, ignoring the sounds of battle coming from the inside of the house.

Oh, Gobber…

Gobber's last job for the day was to fix a wrecked ship.

Of course, You'd think there was no way that Gobber would've messed it up, right?

Haha, No. He did. He _did _fixed it. However, He used metal instead of wood…

"I know the conventional thinking when repairing a ship is wood. But if you ask me, there's nothing like a good old slab of iron." Gobber told the fisherman who owned the ship as he hammered in one last nail.

"Nothing's getting through this." Gobber added.

That's when Stoick returned, followed by Magnus and her unhappy parents and a bruised Bucket and black-and-blue Mulch. This ain't gonna end well.

"Gobber! What do you think you're doing?" Stoick bellowed, not pleased at how his friend had done his part of the job.

"Just checking another item off the list." Gobber said nonchalantly and gave the repaired ship a good thump with his hammer hand. The boat then slid off the ramp it was on, floated onto the ocean and sank… like a piece of metal.

After a few seconds of silence, Gobber then took out his list, adding an item for later. "_Recover sunken ship_. Same time tomorrow?" Gobber said as he looked at Stoick, who just held his head in his hand and sighed while trying to ignore Magnus' crying.

Later that day, Hiccup and Marcus got back from their little session. Along the way, They saw all the Vikings that had the _pleasure _of being serviced by Gobber.

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "Guess Gobber wasn't up for the task." He shrugged. Hiccup looked at the damage Gobber caused and gulped nervously.

He's _so _getting a long talk from his dad…

* * *

><p><em>With Hiccup<em>

Stoick had trudged back into his house, massaging his aching temples. Hiccup had been waiting for him and already prepared a couple of ice blocks.

"Here you go, Dad." Hiccup said as he handed his father, who had two ice blocks on his head, a mug. Stoick gratefully took it as he let go of the ice blocks and pressed the mug on his forehead, sighing in exhaustion.

"Wow. A two-block headache. You know Dad, I think you're being a bit… rough on Gobber. It was his first day. Tomorrow will be way better." Hiccup tried reassuring his dad… Frankly, He's not exactly sure himself.

"Oh it will be. Because it won't involve Gobber." Stoick said firmly. Hiccup was in shock. Surely he didn't just…

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked.

"I tried fitting a square peg in a round hole and it sunk a ship and named a baby girl Magnus! Now I'm not saying that she doesn't look like a Magnus, but trying telling that to her parents!" Stoick exclaimed.

Hiccup resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Yes, He and Marcus heard of it. Actually, When Marcus heard about it then saw what the baby looked like, He had went to a secluded place and laughed uncontrollably.

"I can't believe you let him go! We've gotta help him!" Hiccup said back.

"_We _don't have to do anything. _You, _on the other hand, are going to be very busy finding a job for Gobber." Stoick told Hiccup before leaving to go to bed.

Hiccup was… upset. How in the name of Odin is he supposed to do that?! Hiccup groaned and decided to sleep in and deal with this tomorrow.

He bet Marcus is having the _easy _life right about now. At lest he didn't had to deal with this…

* * *

><p><em>With Marcus<em>

Marcus was treating the burn of his wound that he got from Hookfang's fire. It _really _hurt. Swift had been keeping an eye on him as the day passed. He had been thinking about the things that could've possibly caused Hookfang's strange behavior.

Perhaps it was Snotlout mistreating him? No, then Hookfang would've retaliated at the boy. So animal abuse would be out.

Is it because Hookfang's ego is growing? That's ridiculous. Even if it was, The pain in Hookfang's face was clear.

Marcus was running out of ideas(Although it's not exactly a lot). He decided he'd just deal with this tomorrow. Wishing his two dragon friends a good night, He slumped on his bed.

Although, as he slept, He couldn't shake off the feeling that something Hiccup-related crazy is going to happen tomorrow. He shrugged it off. Although since he had a feeling it was related to Hiccup, It's probably real.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day<em>

'_Of course It's real.' _Marcus thought with an eye-roll.

Hiccup had assembled everyone in the academy and told them that He planned to let Gobber teach the class today. Marcus was… hesitant, that was for sure. Nonetheless, He still agreed with Hiccup's plan. After all, His plans are only bad on the _first _ time.

"You're bringing Gobber… Here?" Fishlegs asked in shock.

"He's gonna be great. Nobody knows dragons like old Gobber. He's spent a lifetime… studying them." Hiccup replied.

"Not exactly reassuring, Hiccup. Considering his "study" methods consists of gutting dragons during the time of war." Marcus pointed out, making all the dragons shudder.

"_Thanks, _Marcus. I needed to be reminded of that." Hiccup said sarcastically but decided to brush it off. "Anyway, If we can tap into that, We'll all be better dragon trainers." He added.

That's when Gobber came out of nowhere into the cademy with… A car filled with weapons?

"I'm back! Did you miss me?" Gobber said in a jolly tone. The dragons looked at the weapons in the cart that Gobber bought and cringed in horror.

"Why am I not surprised?" Marcus asked no-one in particular, looking at the weapon-filled cart with a bored look.

Hiccup instantly started to regret his decision. "First of all, Welcome. And second… Tiny question: Why did you bring your… You know…?" He asked uncertainly.

"Killing things?" Gobber replied and began to dig through his stash. "I thought maybe we could train them by threatening to kill them. That's how my daddy taught me to swim." Gobber said and pulled out a sword.

'_Barbaric Vikings.' _Marcus thought. Then was added with, _'Last time I tried that with Swift, He taught me not to scold him by threatening him… By threatening me Instead.'_

The dragons flinched in fright and got ready to take flight(Haha, see what I did there?). Perhaps this lesson was worth skipping…

Gobber then hoisted out a spike ball. It then crashed onto the Academy's stone floor, making a huge dent.

"School's in session!" Gobber _merrily_(And by merrily, I meant terrifyingly) called out.

Every single dragon scurried out of the academy and took to the skies, completely scared out of their minds.

"Eh. I didn't like school either." Gobber shrugged.

"Yet again, Why am I not surprised?" Marcus said, earning a look from Hiccup.

"Uh… Gobber, I think we might need to put your lesson plan on hold." Hiccup said then thought, _'Permanently.'_

"Alright. Suit yourselves." Gobber said then went out of the academy, much to everyone's relief.

As soon as he left, Astrid went towards Hiccup and punched him on the arm. Hard.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?!" Hiccup yelped, rubbing his arm.

"Bringing Gobber here in the Academy! Didn't you think this through, Hiccup?!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Desperation tends to make even the most smartest of persons resort to stupid actions." Marcus explained.

"_Really _helpful that was, Marcus." Hiccup said sarcastically.

Astrid then turned to the rest of the teens. "Come on, Guys. We need to get our dragons back." She told them as the others followed and left the duo in the Academy.

"Ugh. What am I gonna do?" Hiccup groaned.

"You know, Hiccup, It's not exactly smart to have Gobber, who taught as a dragon _killer, _as a Dragon _trainer._" Marcus said.

"I don't know what to do with him okay?! Dad just dumped him on me and just expected to come up with something to make everyone happy! What kind of pressure do you think I'm going through right now?!" Hiccup snapped.

Marcus shrugged. "Well… There's not exactly a lot of options for a violent person such as him." He said.

"He's not violent! He's just…" Hiccup trailed off, unable to think of anything not insulting.

"Eccentric with a pinch of weird and Crazy?" Marcus suggested.

"… Exactly." Hiccup sighed. "Guess We've got to find our dragons." He added.

"Swift usually comes back on his own. He's prideful that way." Marcus said as they left the Academy.

Hiccup groaned in irritation. This was not ending well.

* * *

><p><em>A couple of Hours later<em>

Astrid and the others have returned to the Academy, looking very tired.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Hiccup questioned.

"You look like you've been sleeping on the wrong side of the bed." Marcus added.

Astrid groaned and attempted to straighten her spine. "Ugh, We've been riding our dragons for hours! It took forever to chase them down after Gobber scared them away." She muttered then shot an angry look at Stormfly, who cringed.

Hiccup gave Astrid an apology and noticed Ruffnut was Kicking Tuffnut's butt over and over again.

"Do you two always have to fight?" Hiccup sighed. "It's completely normal, Hiccup." Marcus answered.

"It's okay. I asked her to do that. Just trying to get the feeling back." Tuffnut explained.

"You gonna return the favor or what" Ruffnut asked as she turned her back to him and bent down.

'_Note to self, make others fly for hours as either an exercise or punishment.' _Marcus thought, making a mental note for later uses.

"Marcus and I've flown for hours on Toothless and Bolt and We've never had a problem." Hiccup said.

"That's because both of you have a saddle." Astrid pointed out, looking at Toothless and Bolt wearing their saddles. Gears immediately started turning inside the duo's heads.

"_Saddles!" _The duo said in realization.

"Astrid, you're a genius!" Hiccup said, giving Astrid a peck in the check. Now _that _was something no one expected. Hiccup then ran out of the arena and headed towards the blacksmith, with Toothless following behind.

Astrid, who was still in shock, hovered her hand towards her cheek where Hiccup just pecked. Marcus was about to follow but stopped beside Astrid.

"My, My, What a surprise that must be for you, Astrid." Marcus snickered. Astrid answered with a glare. "Don't you have somewhere else to be, Marcus?" Astrid huffed.

Marcus laughed and followed Hiccup, along with his dragons. He's _so _gonna remember this for later.

* * *

><p><em>At the Blacksmith<em>

The duo and their dragons have made it to the forge. They then proposed their idea to the Blacksmith about the saddles.

"Saddles? I love it! I've got so many ideas!" Gobber said happily before looking at the design plans hiccup had handed him.

"But not like these. Good ones." Gobber said, throwing the papers in the air. Marcus hurried in catching all of the papers and lightly glared at the Blacksmith.

"I'm glad you're excited. But I think there are some things in my designs you could use. I mean, you did teach me and Marcus everything we know." Hiccup reasoned with Gobber as Marcus nodded in agreement.

"Exactly. That's why you should let Gobber do what Gobber does best. I've been making saddles since you and Marcus were in diapers. In fact, I made both yours and Marcus's diapers." Gobber said to his two apprentices, facing them. Marcus snickered but suddenly stopped…

Wait… _**WHAT?!**_

Hiccup and Marcus's face flushed into a deep red as the mention of that _particular _information.

"We have _no _idea what you're talking about, Gobber." Replied the duo in unison as the blacksmith chuckled.

"I know you know what you're doing. But keep in mind, Every dragon is different. So you need to adjust-." Hiccup was interrupted by Gobber.

"Hiccup" Gobber interrupted.

"But I-." Hiccup tried again.

"Hiccup." But Gobber wasn't having any of it.

"But, I just think-." Yet again, Hiccup tried but failed.

"_Hiccup." _Gobber yet again interrupted, putting down a hammer on the table and turned to face the duo again. "I may have to taught you and Marcus everything you know, But I haven't taught you everything _I _know." He said.

"You're a stubborn man, Gobber. I can see why you and Stoick were friends…" Marcus sighed.

"Oh? Well some of them came from you two." Gobber chuckled.

The duo sighed and just let Gobber do his work. They then left with their dragons following closely.

Later in the Evening, The entire village could hear a happy song coming from the forge.

"I've got my axe and I've got my mace, and I love my wife with the ugly face! I'm a Viking through and through! Hmmm!"

The duo and their dragons were watching from afar as they saw that the forge was alive as it had been back in the old days.

"… It seems We've succeeded." Marcus said.

"Gobber usually sings that song when he's happy. I think we did a good thing." Hiccup said.

However, The dragons were having their own conversation.

"**How much fish do you wanna bet something bad is gonna happen tomorrow?" **Bolt asked.

"**I'll bet a whole basket on that." **Swift said.

Toothless shook his head. **"Come on, guys. Hiccup's plans always hold profit." **He argued.

Swift let out a dragon's chuckle. **"You haven't known those two as long as I have. Something **_**always **_**goes wrong, even if it did hold profit." **Swift said back.

Toothless sighed and just hoped nothing bad actually happens tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>The next Morning<em>

Hiccup stood in front of the rest of the dragon trainers with Toothless and Marcus with his dragons by his side.

"Alright this is an exciting day for all of us. Gobber has been working hard to-." He was interrupted by the sight of a familiar two-limbed Viking striding into the Academy with a bunch of his new creations. The creations were covered, for… Dramatic effect.

"I think they might want to hear from the artist himself." Gobber said proudly.

The teens were hardly holding their excitement as Gobber carried on. "I've made a lot of saddles in my day. Horse, Donkey and now, Dragon. But these saddles are special. They're like my children, that is if you strapped your child to a flaming reptile and rode it. So without further ado…"

Gobber then uncovered his latest creations.

"Whoa! Wow!" All the teens, minus Hiccup and Marcus, said in awe.

Hiccup and Marcus, However, only stared. They… are saddles, right? Not War machines in the guise of saddles… Right?

"I might've just made the saddles myself…" Marcus said under his breath, confused whether he was looking at saddles or weapons. Bolt and Swift growled at the saddles. Those are _not _saddles. They also looked uncomfortable.

"Wow, Gobber… This… This is not what I imagined." Hiccup said honestly.

"How could it be? I'm _Gobber! _Nobody knows what it's like to live in here." Gobber said, tapping his helmet with his hooked hand for emphasis.

Hiccup and Marcus examined the saddles and found something… out of place, to put it lightly.

"I… Have no words." Marcus stated.

"Is… Is that…" Hiccups stuttered nervously as Gobber proceeded to demonstrate.

"Yup! Flamethrower." Gobber said as he pumped the bellow of the thing and a small plume of flame shot out. "Didn't see that one coming, did you?" Gobber added.

"I am… not exactly sure what you're thinking when you built this." Marcus said.

"Uh no, not for dragons. They come with one built in, actually." Hiccup pointed out.

"I know. But can you really have too much fire power?" Gobber asked the two.

"There _is _a term known as "Too much firepower"." Marcus commented. Hiccup nodded in agreement, remembering that _particular _event back when he and Marcus were young.

Don't ask…

Anyway, One pair of saddles with built in catapults caught Ruffnut and Tuffnut's attention. They then strapped the saddles onto Barf and Belch's necks. The twins then loaded a round each and fired…

Which resulted in Barf and Belch getting hit in the back of their heads. They both fell to the ground with their riders.

"Ow!" Ruffnut complained.

"Uh… Catapults? For the twins? Not such a good idea." Hiccup deadpanned.

"In fact, everything that can cause harm in the hands of the twins aren't a good idea." Marcus added.

"You can do it, girl!" Fishlegs yelled, catching Hiccup and Marcus's attention. Donning a saddle decorated with heavy iron mace and spikes, Meatlug was trying her best to stay in the air with Her rider on her back.

"Think light!" Fishlegs encouraged to his dragon, who fell down in exhaustion after a few seconds.

"Oh come on! You can't tell me my saddle is heavier than Fishlegs!" Gobber huffed.

"My mom says I'm just husky." Fishles said in defense. "You are. It's the unnecessary load that's weighing you down." Marcus agreed.

Meanwhile, Snotloutwas trying to get Hookfang to wear a saddle. But the dragon was having none of it as he flamed up and roared at the boy.

"Come on, Hookfang. What's wrong with you?" Snotlout asked in annoyance as he got the same results. "That's it. Someone's trading with me." He complained, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, sure. I'll trade my perfect dragon for an angry oven." Tuffnut said sarcastically as he sat on Belch.

"This saddle's actually pretty good." Astrid remarked as she sat on the saddle that she put on Stormfly's back.

'_Oh thank Odin… A normal saddle, finally.' _Hiccup and Marcus thought.

"Wait 'til you try the horn." Gobber told Astrid.

… Wait what?

Hiccup and Marcus could only watch as Astrid blew on the small horn attached to the front of the saddle. The horn suddenly tripled on size and volume, causing an instinctive reflex from Stormfly to shoot out some spikes.

… It also impaled Snotlout to the wall.

"Really? Again?" Snotlout asked in disbelief.

"… That wasn't as bad as I expected." Marcus admitted, earning a look from Hiccup.

Well… In truth, At least it _was _a normal saddle if you take out the horn. Actually, Hiccup had to admit, the horn could be useful.

Hiccup turned to his old mentor. "So anyway, I-I think we're really gonna need to make a few…" He stuttered.

"Changes! I'm way ahead of you! I've got so many ideas!" Gobber interrupted joyfully.

Marcus was now praying to Odin that it didn't involve anything that can maim, slash, decapitate, burn, impale, disembowel, dismember and Frightening enough to cause a Heart attack.

Gobber then looked at the duo and said to them, "It's getting crowded up here." Tapping on his helmet again.

Meanwhile, Bolt, Swift and Toothless(who left to avoid being injured by the killer saddles) watched from the stands as Bolt laughed hysterically.

"**Ahahahaha! Now that's just plain comedy there!" **Bolt laughed as sparks of electricity danced around the spikes on his back duo to excitement.

"**You have a twisted sense of humor, Bolt." **Toothless told the laughing Skrill.

Swift only stared at his human friend as he(Marcus) face-palmed at the current chaos presenting itself in the Academy.

He never thought it'd end _this _bad. Oh well.

* * *

><p><em>After a while<em>

It could've been worse…

Scratch that, It was worse. After the whole ordeal, Hiccup and Marcus, along with their dragons, were now cleaning the Academy. Hiccup and Marcus motioned for their dragons to move a bit, who complied in return. That's when Stoick came.

"My Odin! This place looked better when we were killing dragons here!" Stoick said, surveying the damage.

"That is to be expected." Marcus sighed tiredly, throwing his broom to a nearby corner. Swift crooned in concern for his friend. Bolt noticed it too and just snorted, not at all concerned for his rider's health…

Okay, a bit but he was sure Marcus is tough. If the many times he had shocked him with lightning was of any indication.

"Yeah, We sort of got _Gobbered._" Hiccup said.

"Well you know Gobber. He means well, He just doesn't always _do _well." Stoick admitted.

Stoick then looked hiccup and asked, "So what are you going to do about him?"

Hiccup resumed sweeping while Marcus fell on the ground, exhaustion taking toll. "I'm going to clean up his messes and redo his work." He replied.

"Hopefully that won't be hard." Marcus added as he got up, grabbed the broom he threw and started sweeping another corner.

Acknowledging the Hiccup and Marcus's predicament, Stoick then said, "Look. Gobber's like family."

"Yeah, I know he is. That's why I can't say anything to him." Hiccup replied, turning to his father.

"No son, That's why you _have _to. It's not fair to you and it's not fair to Gobber." Stoick said reasonably, putting a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"I'd figure out what you said but my head's having a bit of a headache to understand what you just said." Marcus said, rubbing his head.

"Why do _I _have to say something to him?! _You _didn't! You just dumped him off to me!" Hiccup snapped at his father angrily.

"That's what the Chief does: He delegates." Stoick told Hiccup. The teen sighed in slight agitation.

"Look, I gave you and Marcus this Academy because it's the best thing for Berk. Now you two have to do what's the best for the Academy." Stoick advised him.

Marcus grumbled something indiscernible and threw his broom across the academy, finally finished with his duties.

The three of them, along with Toothless, Bolt and Swift, began to leave the Academy. They then passed Snotlout who was still impaled to the wall and asleep. Stoick looked at the duo.

"What about him?" He asked.

"_Don't bother. He'll get down on his own."_ Hiccup and Marcus answered in unison.

"Alright." Stoick said as he decided to let Snotlout to _hang around._

* * *

><p><em>That Evening<em>

Hiccup and Marcus, along with their dragons, went to the forge where Gobber was still working on New… Saddles.

"Let's get this over with." Marcus said nonchalantly. "Let's just hope he doesn't take it too hard." Hiccup sighed.

"Good thing I've tipped my daggers with speed stinger poison just in case he does." Marcus said.

"Is that really necessary?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes." Marcus answered

Hicccup then walked over to the forge with Toothless. The night fury crooned and looked at Hiccup. "Hey you know, bud. Maybe Gobber finally looked at my plans and is actually making the saddles better." Hiccup said hopefully.

That was proved wrong by a loud explosion from the forge, making Marcus, Bolt and Swift flinch.

"Or not." Hiccup deadpanned. "Perhaps a minor setback?" Marcus said hopefully.

They then decided to investigate and went inside to the forge.

"Gobber?" Hiccup called out. Suddenly Gobber whirled around with a crossbow and pointed at them.

"_**Don't shoot!"**_Hiccup and Marcus yelped, putting their hands up in the air. Marcus had one dagger on hand and was about to throw it at the man.

But he immediately put it won when Gobber said, "I would _never _shoot you two."

Hiccup and Marcus sighed in relief. "… Unless I absolutely had to." Gobber chuckled, making the duo look uncomfortable.

"One move and I'll bring you down faster than Stoick could wrestle a dragon." Marcus growled.

"Hehe, Yeah… Still, If you could _please _put the crossbow down, I know Marcus and I'd feel better." Hiccup said, taking cover behind Marcus, who raised an eyebrow.

Luckily, Gobber took the hind and put the dangerous weapon down and went back to work. "You know, about the weapons, maybe the catapults were a bit much for some of the dragons yesterday." He stated.

"And the maces and the giant horn that causes instinctual reflexes." Marcus added. Hiccup quickly shushed him.

Luckily, Gobber either ignored that or just didn't heard it. "So I've gone a different way. I've gotten rid of the two big ones." Gobber said as he rummaged around his workspace.

"Gobber, That's great!" Hiccup said. He was glad that Gobber was now making better progress.

"And replaced them with _six little ones!_" Gobber said, showing a sample mini catapult to the duo.

"… You are hopeless." Marcus whispered to himself.

"Yeah… Gobber we need to talk. Uh… I think it might be time for you to take a little break." Hiccup said, careful on his words.

"In case you hadn't noticed, the only time a Viking takes a break is to die." Gobber informed him.

"Maybe _break _is the wrong word. What I mean is I'm not sure things are working out." Hiccup continued. Gobber had paused from hammering a slab of metal to listen before resuming and replied with, "Well, get back to me when you're sure."

Hiccup looked at Marcus for help. However, Marcus was at the verge of irritation, if the twitching of his right eye was of any indication.

"Oh for the love Odin! We meant that we're taking you off the saddle making!" Marcus yelled.

At those (harsh)words, Gobber put to down his hammer and turned to face his two apprentices.

"Are you saying you're getting rid of me? Now I see why you had me put down the crossbow." Gobber said, his eyes filled with hurt.

"He didn't meant it like that!" Hiccup said while glaring at Marcus, who shrugged.

"It's just the saddles! We'll find something else for you." Hiccup added desperately.

"I don't need your pity. I've lost an arm and a leg. I think I'll survive losing a job." Gobber waved them off. Hiccup sighed and left the forge, followed by Marcus.

"Do you really have to be _that _blunt?" Hiccup questioned Marcus, glaring at his friend.

"It was either the slow and painful way or the quick yet still painful way. You decide." Marcus answered.

"Well you could've at least be gentle! You do know who We're talking to!" Hiccup retorted.

"A Viking who fought dragons since he has passed puberty, heck probably even before that, with a sort of questionable mental stability." Marcus said back, shrugging.

"… Sometimes I wonder whether I'm talking to my best friend or my loyal and cold friend who acts like my personal assassin." Hiccup sighed.

Bolt and Swift couldn't help but chuckle at that, while Toothless sighed and shook his head.

That's when a large fireball appeared in the sky not too far from where the five of them where standing.

"Are we expecting visitors?" Marcus said as he raised an eyebrow in confusion. However, there was another thing he knew why that happened…

"Okay, I think We're about to find out." Hiccup remarked fearfully and then spotted Snotlout sprinting towards him and Marcus. Snotlout stopped in front of his cousin and his friend and took a minute to catch his breath.

"I never… Thought I'd say this but Hiccup, Marcus…" Snotlout wheezed out and clutched Hiccup's shoulders and turned his head to the area of the chaos.

"**HELP!" **Snotlout cried out. The duo looked at each other and their dragons before following Snotlout to the plaza.

"Everybody back away! The dragon's out of control! It's not safe here!" Stoick yelled to the people as Hookfang rampaged around the plaza. The villagers complied and gathered what they could then fled.

"What an unusual behavior…" Marcus said to himself as the group ran past the fleeing crowd.

"I swear I don't know what happened! I was just rubbing his head. He usually loves that! But this time he went crazy. My dragon hates me." Snotlout whimpered the last sentence as they arrived.

Hookfang was furiously spouting flames and strangely rubbing one side of his head against the ground. Marcus narrowed his eye at that particular side. That was the same side he had touched with his hand… Perhaps there was something happening that couldn't be seen from the outside?

"They _do _say that a pet starts to take on the characteristics of its owner." Fishlegs stated, looking at Snotlout. "I think that's what's happening here." He added.

"Hey!" Snotlout shouted and punched Fishlegs in the gut. The Husky boy winced and wheezed out, "Yep, I rest my case."

"If that was the case, He'd be showing off to the female Dragons." Marcus said, making Snotlout look at him, offended.

Hiccup managed to get a bit closer to Hookfang and looked over his shoulder at his cousin. "When was the last time he ate?" He questioned.

"Not for days." Snotlout answered.

"Hm… Interesting. He would've gone out to get his own food if you weren't feeding him." Marcus said as he recalled the times that Swift would sneak around his house to get some fish.

Hiccup took a fish and held it out to Hookfang. "You hungry, boy?" He asked. Hookfan cautiously took the fish. For a minute, it seemed to work…

Until Hookfang roared in pain and spat out the fish, which landed in Stoick's beard.

"Oh, sorry Dad." Hiccup said apologetically.

"We've got to bring this dragon under control." Stoick muttered.

"Don't worry. Marcus and I can do this." Hiccup reassured him.

"With daggers?" Marcus asked as he raised a dagger that was tipped with poison(you know which one). "Not with daggers, Marcus." Hiccup answered.

Everyone backed away as the two Dragon Trainers slowly approached Hookfang. "We can settle this the easy and painless way, Hookfang. Just stay still." Marcus murmured softly as he placed his hand on the dragon's snout.

Hookfang started to calm down, much to everyone's relief. "There you go. It's gonna be okay." Hiccup said soothingly as he gently rubbed Hookfang's snout.

But Hicup made a mistake by placing his hand to one side of Hookfang's face under his chin, making Marcus's eye widened. The dragon once again reared up and prepared to attack.

"Hiccup, Marcus run!" Astrid yelled.

Hookfang began to tackle the duo. Marcus pushed Hiccup out of the way, leaving Marcus to be tackled by the dragon.

"Ack!" Marcus yelped as he was pushed by the dragon. He jumped out of the way and threw his daggers at the dragon. But Hookfang slapped the daggers away and shot a flame blast at Marcus.

Marcus, yet again, narrowly missed the shot but it had burnt off the bandage he had placed over his shoulder during the last time he was burn there. "Hey! You know bandages aren't easy to apply on yourself!"

Bolt and Toothless quickly rushed in to stop Hookfang from biting Marcus and lunged at him. However, Hookfamg managed to throw off Toothless and shot a blast at Bolt, who dodged. The two dragons roared at Hookfang , blocking his path away from the riders.

"Toothless! Stop!" Hiccup commanded his dragon friend.

"Stand down, Bolt!" Marcus commanded his dragon friend as well.

Stoick went over to them. "I've seen enough Hiccup and Marcus. I'm sorry. We tried it your way." Stoick said as he headed straight for the forge.

"Something's telling me that's not a good sign." Marcus said.

"Looks like it." Hiccup sighed.

* * *

><p><em>At the forge<em>

Stoick had made it into the forge. He didn't want to do this but… He needed to.

"Gobber! We need you." Stoick shouted as he saw his old friend slumped on his workbench.

"No you don't. Nobody needs me." Gobber said lamentably as he got up and walked to his collection of weapons.

"Nobody needs any of us. Not even you, Bertha." Gobber continued as he patted his catapult.

Stoick looked at his friend's face and Asked, "Are you crying?"

"Course not. Just chopping onions. Gobber lamely excused. "There _are _no onions." Stoick pointed out.

"Not anymore. Look what I used to chop them with." Gobber said as he held up his left arm that now had a small axe prosthetic attached.

Stoick decided to cut to the chase as he looked at his friend seriously. "There's a dragon in the plaza that's out of control." He said.

"Then why don't you call Hiccup and Marcus?" Gobber said gloomily. Stoick placed a hand onh is friend's shoulder. "No, Gobber. We need _you._" Stoick said seriously.

And just like that, Gobber knew what he meant.

"I'll get my gear."

* * *

><p><em>Back at the Plaza<em>

The seven teens were running out of ideas. "Guh… Too dangerous to get near Hookfang now. Not with him completely driven with sheer anger." Marcus said as he watched Hookfang rampage around.

"Come on, guys. Hurry up! Think! What haven't we tried?" Hiccup asked his friends frantically. That's when Snotlout pointed at something behind him.

"Snotlout, you have an idea?" Hiccup asked. However, Snotlout lookd terrified and shouted, "Gobber!"

Turning around, Hiccup and Marcus saw Gobber with Stoick. Their worry grew immensely as they saw the many weapons Gobber had with him.

"Guess that answers our questions earlier." Marcus said as he paled.

"Stand back. I came here to do what I do best." Gobber warned everyone as he got ready.

"He's gonna kill my dragon…" Snotlout mumbled in horror. "No, he's not." Hiccup reassured him. He wasn't fooling anybody.

"Uh, yeah he is." Tuffnut piped up. "You don't use that stuff to butter toast." Ruffnut added.

Tuffnut nodded in agreement then added, "Well I mean, _We _would. But you don't."

"Right now, How you use weapons are the least of our worries." Marcus rolled his eye at the twins.

"Dad, you can't be serious! Hookfang is Snotlout's dragon." Hiccup said to his father in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup. But sometimes you have to fall back on the old ways." Gobber said gravely.

"Your old way will only result to more violence." Marcus growled in protest.

"But he's a good dragon." Hiccup said to his father. "He's a good dragon." Snotlout echoed in distress.

"There's probably just something wrong with him." Hicup reasoned. "There's _definitely_ something wrong with him!" Snotlout cried. Right now, He's on the verge of tears.

"We have to try to help him. We can't just get rid of him because he's having a bad day." Hiccup pleaded to his father.

"A bad day for a dragon can be a disaster for us. That's not a risk I am willing to take." Stoick replied and looked at the old Blacksmith.

"Gobber." At Stoick's command, Gobber readied a bola. Hookfang saw the incoming threat and fired a shot…

However, Nothing but small spurts of fire came out of his mouth.

"Ha! You're all out of fire!" Gobber stated as he launched his bola, Snaring Hookfang's wings. Gobber unsheathed his sword.

"I can't let you do this." Hiccup said as he grabbed onto Gobber's arm to stop him.

"And neither shall I." Marcus added as he stepped in front of Gobber, a dagger at his hand and a glare on his face.

"There's no choice. It has to be done." Gobber told them just as Hookfang managed to burn the ropes binding his wings and roared right in the trio's faces.

Now… They saw the cause of the problem.

"Guess that answers my question." Marcus said as he stared at the thing.

"Do you see that?" Gobber asked Hiccup in shock.

"I do." Hiccup answered, sharing the same shock Gobber had.

"Time to put this beast out of its misery." Gobber said as he sheathed his sword and went over to the rampaging Monstrous Nightmare.

"Hiccup, Marcus! What are you doing?" Astrid asked the duo as they let Gobber go. Marcus raised a hand in front of her while Hiccup looked at her in assurance.

Gobber jumped onto Hookfang's head. The dragon thrashed around violently until Gobber finally got a hold of the problem and yanked it just in time as Hookfang threw him off. Gobber landed with an, "Oof!" as the Monstrous Nightmare calmed down.

"Ah! You didn't kill him!" Snotlout cheered.

Gobber turned around while holding a rotted dragon fang. "For a toothache? What kind of lunatic are you?" He told the boy.

"… Well, I should've guessed that from the start." Marcus groaned as he face-palmed.

Hookfang spotted his rider and went over to him and scooped him up with his head. Snotlout giggled, overjoyed that his dragon was finally okay. Then he noticed all the others looking at him.

"Stop it. Stop it." Snotlout whispered to his dragon and got off of him.

"Ugh, I don't know where that come from. Can you train that out of him or…?" Snotlout asked roughly.

"I'll gladly replace the friendly gesture with a more violent one just for you, Snotlout." Marcus answered, a _seemingly _malicious grin forming on his face.

Snotlout gulped and said, "I revoke the question."

Hiccup approached Gobber and smiled. "Thank you, Gobber. A bad tooth… I can't believe I didn't think of that." He said gratefully.

"That's because you're not Gobber! I've forgotten more about dragons than most men will ever know." Gobber chuckled and turned to his weapons.

"Well, better go put the girls away." He said and began to leave.

Something quickly clicked in Marcus's mind. "I suddenly had an idea." Marcus told Hiccup and whispered his idea to Hiccup, who grinned in return.

"Gobber! Not so fast!" He called out to his old mentor.

Gobber turned around and smiled, already knowing what idea his apprentices had in mind…

* * *

><p><em>The next Day<em>

_When the world around you changes, the good find a way to change with it. And Gobber is one of these men…_

_In actuality, He's one of the best men._

Gobber, now known as Berk's Dragon dentist, can be seen happily working on a Zippleback's mouth.

"I've got my axe and I've got my mace and love my wife with the ugly face! I'm a Viking through and throouugghh!" He sang happily.

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Marcus watched Gobber's performance from afar.

"Heh. Who would've thought? The old dragon killer now a dentist for the creatures he slay." Marcus remarked.

"Life's full of surprises, my friend." Hiccup said.

The duo laughed happily along with their dragons.

_Ah, what does life have in store for us all? I can't help but wonder._

* * *

><p><strong>An: Done! The second episode of this series! Whew, this is long! Anyway, to all my Readers, Followers and Reviewers, I love you all for your feedback! Do please tell me if there's anything wrong and point it out for me to try and correct! Also, Do please PM me if you want me to create an HTTYD 2 story! Oh and before I forget, Yes I'll continue poking Mildew with every chance I get(Don't we all?). And, as always, I will see you in the next episode of **_**Dragons: The duo of Berk.**_


	3. Announcement

**Hello, Everyone.**

**Sadly, this is not an update. I know some of you are probably tired of this, so I'll get to the point. My lack of progress is due to things that are diverting my attention, such as League of legends, Daily life, other fandoms, etc.**

**Oh and my computer broke. ****_Again._**** You'd think I'd learn something after the last 2-3 times it broke but now...? I think it's ****_completely _****broke beyond repair by my knowledge. Then again, I'm only 15 years old. With that said, I shall be putting this series into a temporary(but very long) hiatus until I can lick my wounds. In other words, This won't getting updated until I can pull my shit together.**

**With love, This is ShadowLord563 signing out.**


End file.
